


Poison but tasty

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [83]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Friends With Benefits, Kinks, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I know you’re my friend and I love you and all that, but I should seriously stop indulging you.”“It’s like you said. You love me and all that. Besides, you’re just as kinky as me. You just hate to admit it because you think that gives you the upper hand.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto
Series: 500themes [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 7





	Poison but tasty

**Title:** Poison but tasty

 **Characters:** Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Nakajima/Chinen

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.535

 **Prompt:**[93\. Miraculous ruin](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [25 – With toys](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from “Sweet but Psycho” by Ava Max.

“I know you’re my friend and I love you and all that, but I should seriously stop indulging you.”

Yuri threw Yuto a nasty glare as he said that, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Yuto laughed, leaning toward his and pressing a surprisingly sweet kiss to his forehead.

“It’s like you said. You love me and all that.” he commented, smirking. “Besides, you’re just as kinky as me. You just hate to admit it because you think that gives you the upper hand.” he pointed out, his eyes never leaving the younger.

Yuri winced, waving a hand as to dismiss him.

Well, _of course_. He had to be, he kept telling himself, or he would’ve never let Yuto talk him into this.

They worked marvellously, this way. They were friends, they acted like friends, and there had been a time when the mere thought of seeing Yuto naked would’ve made Yuri gag. And not in a good way.

The first time they had slept together was kind of a blur for him. He remembered having felt good, though, and that had sealed the deal.

From time to time, out of nowhere, Yuto asked him over, and they both knew where it was going to lead.

That night, anyway, had been slightly different. Relinquishing their usual casualness, Yuto had sent him a text.

_What’s your take on plugs?_

Yuri had been drinking tea at the time, which he had promptly spit all over the table reading the text. He had then called the elder to inform him he _didn’t_ have a take on plugs, that he was a pervert and that he couldn’t just up and text stuff like that to his friends.

So, of course, two days later Yuri was sitting on the elder’s bed, feeling incredibly pissed off at Yuto and at himself, wearing a butt plug which he had not too happily worn back at his place, and through all the way to the elder’s apartment.

He should’ve worked on his skills at denying Yuto.

“So? How does it feel?” Yuto asked, knowing he wasn’t going to take the initiative. He sat next to him, looking at him as if he was a scientific experiment. Really, sometimes Yuri thought that for being so kinky, Yuto had an anti-sex quality to himself.

“Isn’t it already enough I wore it? Do I even have to talk about it now?” he hissed, crossing his arms.

“Of course you have to. It’s half the charm.” Yuto confirmed, grinning.

Yuri rolled his eyes for a moment, but then gave it some serious thought.

He sighed in the end, shrugging.

“It doesn’t really feel comfortable.” he admitted. “But it’s a good kind of uncomfortable, I suppose. I mean, on the train I kept thinking about it, about how I was wearing with all of those unaware people around me and...” he paused, blushing.

“Did it get you hard?” Yuto asked, any hilarity now disappeared from his face. There, Yuri could work with the aroused look on his face much better than he could with his playful moods.

“Try to have a thick piece of plastic shifting inside of you and brushing your prostate, Yutti, and then tell me if you manage to keep it down.” he spat, shaking his head. “Anyway, I'm not saying I'm going to start doing this for kicks, and putting it in has been far from funny, but...” he grimaced, without looking at him directly. “You might’ve not had the worst idea of the century, let’s say that.”

Yuto nodded a couple of times, thoughtful.

Yuri knew to be scared when Yuto thought, so he was about to say something else to distract him, when the elder decided to speak.

“Can I see?” he asked, his voice low and a little hoarse, and Yuri’s body twitched inevitably hearing it.

He licked his lower lip, nodding.

“I suppose there wouldn’t be a point to it otherwise.” he murmured. Careful about how he moved, he got up, and quickly got rid of his pants. Part of him wanted to give Yuto a show, make him fall apart first, because Yuri knew he was going to. The other part, anyway, just wanted to get this done as quickly as humanely possible. He had never been one to care much about being teased, and what he felt right now was closed to have spent an hour and a half on the edge.

He knelt on the bed, cautiously, then when it was time to bend over he paused, feeling a lot self-conscious.

“Take your time.” Yuto told him, condescending enough to rub Yuri the wrong way. “I realize it was a weird request, it’s not a problem if you want to...”

“Oh dear, just shut the hell up!” Yuri told him. “You’re just making this worse. I wouldn’t have agreed if I..” he stopped, sighing. Then, without saying another word, he leant forward, spreading his legs a little and propping himself up on his elbow, closing his eyes because he didn’t even want to realize what Yuto was doing or what look was currently on his face.

He felt the mattress shifting, and realised Yuto was now kneeling behind him. He felt the heat of his skin close to his own, and he knew he was watching. Up-close.

Just like on the train, though, the thought both upset him and turned him on.

He tried to kept quiet and to fight the instinct to squirm, but that proved absolutely impossible when Yuto took the base and _turned_.

The sound Yuri let out was very much like a squeal, but he was so caught off guard and so sensitive that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Too much?” Yuto asked, his voice showing just how turned on he was by the whole situation.

“No.” Yuri willed his eyes to open and turned around, witnessing the miraculous ruin on the elder’s face, how affected he was by what was going on, how hard he was struggling with himself to avoid doing... whatever he was planning on doing to Yuri. “No, it’s not too much. It’s weird, it’s...” he tried to explain himself, but words failed him. “Do as you please. I’ll try to behave.”

Yuto smirked, playfully smacking his buttock.

“My, I hope not.” he murmured, and the next thing Yuri knew he was pulling the plug almost all the way out, pushing it right back in.

The stretch felt so _good_ that Yuri was sure he was going to make an ass of himself real soon.

He didn’t say anything, anyway, making good on his promise to let Yuto do as he wished, and basically just stayed there, taking it.

Yuto got more creative as time went by. He moved the toy inside of him in different ways, pushing it inside and wriggling it, doing the same as he pulled it so that it stayed stuck inside of Yuri at its thickest part, and then he let it completely out, hissing as he looked at him.

“You’re _gaping_.” he said, then held his breath for a moment, sure that Yuri didn’t need the commentary, but at the same time unable to help it. “I'm sorry, but, really... it’s kind of impressive.”

Yuri shifted uncomfortably, sure he had never been as ashamed nor turned on his whole life.

“What is it that triggers you about this, really?” he had the courage to ask because, really, it couldn’t get any worse than this.

Yuto seemed to genuinely think about it, as he pushed the plug back in.

“I think it’s what always triggers me with you. You're – I'm sorry – you’re so little, and such a brat at times, and just by looking at you one’s mind would never go to sex first.” he chuckled, his hand restless with the toy. “And yet here you are. So small and so cute, and bent over for me to play with you like this. You have no idea how much it turns me on. I think I’ve been hard since the moment you accepted to do this.”

Despite everything, Yuri laughed.

“You’re a piece of work yourself.” he replied, getting cosier on the mattress as he pushed his hips back to meet the sweet torture Yuto had in stock for him. “Sex isn’t the first thing I think about when I see you either.”

Yuto straightened his back, pulling the plug out once again.

“Well, we should fix that, should’ve we?” he joked, kneading Yuri’s buttocks, spreading them so that he could keep looking at his rim. “I need to ask, even though I'm sure we’re past that. Would you mind it incredibly if I ate you out? I never did it to someone as open as you are r...”

“Yuto!” Yuri stopped him, blushing again. “Yes, please. Whatever keeps you from talking.”

And with that consent and a grin, Yuto just went to town.

Yuri had to give it to him, it felt completely different than basically _anything_. The way Yuto’s tongue slipped inside of him so easily, the way he could feel it deeper than even before it was…

Then Yuto added two fingers into the mix, and in the next fraction of a second Yuri was arching his back and coming. Just like that.

“Fuck.” Yuto gasped, as he pulled away and watched Yuri go boneless under him. “Fuck, Yuri, you’re really something else, I...” he took a deep breath. “I hope you’re not done yet, cause I'm about to fuck you. Or I think I could die.”

Yuri had barely the strength to turn his head to threw him an annoyed glance. He would’ve gladly basked in that pleasant feeling, but he knew that after the brutal teasing the plug had been for the past hours, he was far from done.

“Stick it in, then. Whatever, Yuto, really, I don’t think I can...”

He couldn’t go on, but it didn’t matter. Yuto was already kneeling behind him, brushing his cock around his hole, apparently enjoying immensely the way the head got hooked inside it.

“Fuck.” he said again for good measure, before starting to push inside.

Whilst the plug had been a nice palliative, but never to the point of being too much, Yuri ascertained with a pleasant feeling that he could still feel the stretch as Yuto inched inside, without stopping and without going slow either. It was barely inside the boundary of too much after having come so shortly before, but Yuri clenched his teeth through that and just enjoyed.

“Beautiful.” Yuto let out a sigh once he was completely sheathed inside. “It feels different. Like, you’re still tight but I can still go in easily. It’s how I figure it feels to fuck a gi...”

“No. No, absolutely not, that’s where I draw the line, you’re not allowed to compare me to a freaking girl, Nakajima Yuto.” Yuri got back to his hands and knees, turning around to look at him. “We’re friends, so I have no romantic involvement which will prevent me from killing you. You’re here to fuck me, so just do that. Quietly.”

He was sure Yuto would’ve laughed, hadn’t he been so absorbed with the feeling of being inside of him.

“As long as you’re not the quiet one.” he commented, and finally started to move.

Yuri hardly remembered him ever going this hard on him, apparently spurred on by the increased give of his muscles, but he wasn’t about to complain. He was starting to harden again, as Yuto reached his prostate and hit it over and over again. If one managed to deal with how much he talked during sex, he sure as hell was worth it.

“Do you think you can come again?” he asked the younger, his voice faltering a little.

“If you keep doing that, most definitely.” Yuri managed to reply, rolling his hips in time with the elder’s thrusts, moaning shamelessly – even though partly because he knew it drove Yuto crazy – and getting up, kneeling and backing off a little, one arm reaching behind to wrap itself around Yuto’s neck.

“No problems with that.” Yuto hissed, pushing through the increased tightness the new position provided.

There was no fooling anyone, neither of them was going to last much longer; it was often a problem with them, they built themselves up so much that they got to the main event too overwhelmed to keep themselves in check. Yuri felt as it should’ve been different for him, having come already and all, but a few thrusts later he had almost unconsciously brought his hand to his cock, hissing as he started jerking himself off.

“ _Kami-sama_ , I'm so glad you decided to indulge me, Yuri. You feel so good it’s unbelievable, I...” Yuto’s words finally failed him, and all he could do was groan, loud, whispering some filthy stuff here and there that in the end prove just enough to push Yuri’s over the edge all over again, as he stroke himself faster and came again, harder than before, feeling as if his orgasm was getting beaten out of him.

Once he was completely spent he splayed out on the mattress, barely aware of the way Yuto kept grunting and thrusting, before coming to a complete halt and letting out an obscene sound and spilling inside of him.

The next thing Yuri felt aware of was the elder’s weight on him, but for some reason it felt good, comforting almost.

“I’ll move.” Yuto managed to murmur after a while. “Sometime this century.”

Yuri chuckled, the compression partly preventing him from doing so.

“You’re welcome to stay. It’s not the worst thing you’ve done to me today.” he told him, feeling completely high.

Somehow, and relatively soon, Yuto managed to roll on a side, bringing an arm over his forehead and staring at the ceiling, an amazed look on his face.

“You have to admit it, I have wonderful ideas.”

Yuri turned to look at him, smirking.

“You’re a wonderful pervert. That’s as far as I'm willing to go.” he joked. “I’ll come back to you tomorrow when I won’t be able to walk properly.”

Yuto laughed, turning on a side and throwing him a mischievous glance.

“That’s why you’re spending the night. I definitely have to see that.” he sat up then, taking the plug which had been abandoned on the mattress. “And we’re keeping this. Definitely.”

Yuri rolled his head, but far from protesting he got more comfortable on the bed, pulling on the sheets to cover himself up.

“You know, sometimes I think that this thing we’ve got going is weird.” he sighed, smiling. “But then I remember that we just click. In some very strange way.”

Yuto smiled fondly to him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips; being something he didn’t do often, Yuri took it willingly.

“Of course we do.” he confirmed, laying down next to him, bringing an arm around his waist. “You’re a wonderful pervert too.”

Yuri wanted to reply something. Witty and offensive, possibly.

But with how good he felt and thinking about the night he just had, he just couldn’t.

They _were_ wonderful perverts. Really, a match made in heaven.


End file.
